Worth
by Emma Arthur
Summary: Il méritait le coup de poing. Il méritait la douleur. OS. Traduction.


Une petite traduction, la première que je publie. L'histoire se situe après la fin de la saison 4.

**Titre : **Worth

**Auteur :** Alanwolfmoon

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi...

**Résumé :** Wilson frappe House, et l'histoire part de là...

Il accepta le poing, croyant de tout son cœur qu'il le méritait.

Il accepta le poing, se délectant de la douleur qui le faisait se sentir juste un peu moins coupable.

Il accepta le poing, haletant quand sa mauvaise jambe se déroba sous lui, lui rappelant toutes les fois où Wilson avait pris soin de lui quand la douleur était trop forte.

Il accepta le poing, sa vision revenant lorsqu'il heurta le sol.

La douleur prit sa conscience, il dériva pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité.

Il dériva, perdu, profondément dans la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'une main secoue son épaule, familière, chaude.

Il n'accepta pas la main.

Il ne méritait pas la main.

Il haleta quand une autre vague de douleur le frappa, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il accepta la douleur.

Il accepta chaque moment d'agonie de la douleur.

Il refusa de d'accepter le cri qu'il pouvait sentir monter dans son torse et sa gorge.

Il méritait la douleur.

Le cri sortit, qu'il l'accepte ou pas.

Il entendit une voix l'appeler, lui demander de revenir, lui demander de rester avec lui.

Wilson méritait mieux.

Wilson avait toujours mérité mieux.

Et House avait emporté le mieux loin de lui.

Il sentit des larmes sur ses joues, pas à cause de la douleur, mais parce que cela faisait mal, physiquement mal, dans sa poitrine, la douleur de ne pas accepter la voix.

Il accepta cette douleur.

Il méritait cette douleur.

Une autres vague d'agonie le percuta, un autre cri qu'il ne méritait pas de laisser sortir.

Il ne méritait pas cet exutoire.

Il ne méritait pas la compassion qu'il lui amènerait.

Il méritait de se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre et isolé avec la douleur, la douleur dans sa tête, la douleur dans sa jambe, la douleur dans sa mâchoire. La douleur dans son cœur qui éclipsait toutes les autres.

Il méritait de ne plus jamais être heureux. Il n'avait jamais mérité d'être heureux jusque là.

"House ! Bordel, House, répond-moi ! House, je vais te haïr si tu ne me répond pas !"

Bien. Wilson méritait l'exutoire de le haïr. Il méritait d'être haï par Wilson.

Il méritait le coup de poing.

Il méritait la douleur.

La douleur.

La douleur à ce moment là devint si intense qu'il oublia qu'il la méritait, alors que son corps abandonnait et qu'il perdait conscience.

Merde.

Il méritait d'être réveillé pour cette douleur.

House ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait froid, il frissonnait.

Bien.

Il regarda à sa droite.

Wilson et Cuddy étaient endormis là, ayant tous les deux l'air d'avoir été ici pendant des heures ou même des jours.

Il essaya de les réveiller, mais sa voix était tellement sèche que rien ne sortit si ce n'est un grognement.

Oh très bien.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et regarda son bras gauche.

Il y avait des tuyaux attaché à son corps, ce qui ressemblait à des fluides, de la morphine...

Il les arracha.

La douleur revint lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappe de toutes ses forces, et une fois de plus il fut incapable de retenir le cri rauque qu'il ne méritait pas.

"House. Arrête de t'auto-détruire. Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

Les yeux bruns au dessus se son visage étaient calmes, sans mensonges ou auto-déception.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute", répéta encore Wilson, réinsérant la perfusion de morphine alors que House échouait à réprimer une gémissement désespéré, "c'est juste arrivé. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi."

Il haleta, pantelant de douleur, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Wilson.

Wilson ne voulait pas le perdre.

Peu importe à quel point il était inutile, il valait encore quelque chose pour Wilson.

Il hocha la tête, fermant les yeux et permettant au sommeil de le prendre enfin.

Il ne méritait peut-être rien de moins que de souffrir le martyre, mais Wilson méritait qu'on ne lui enlève pas une autre personne.

Il resterait pour Wilson, dans ce cas.

Et il ferait de son mieux pour son ami qu'il ne méritait pas.

Même si il savait que ce ne serait jamais assez.

Il avait échoué et Wilson avait trouvé Amber, et peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, cela n'avait même pas été assez pour sauver la personne que son ami avait vraiment aimé.

Il échouerait toujours à être assez pour la personne qu'il aimait.


End file.
